


John&Mary

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes si è suicidato. La vita di John Watson si trasforma in un incubo da cui solo la conoscenza di Mary Morstan lo farà uscire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuga dal 221B di Baker Street

Era seduto nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street. Solo. John Watson si era lasciato cadere sulla sua poltrona. I piedi scalzi.1 Non sapeva come fosse tornato a casa. Non ricordava chi lo avesse accompagnato. La casa era singolarmente silenziosa. No. Non così silenziosa. Un suono lontano. Si raddrizzò cercando di identificare il rumore, improvvisamente attento ... “Sherlock?” … No. Non poteva essere Sherlock. Il suono che giungeva alle sue orecchie era troppo flebile. Sherlock era rumoroso, qualsiasi cosa facesse. Che stesse salendo le scale, sempre di corsa, come se la casa andasse a fuoco. Non stava mai fermo. Suonava il violino, ad ogni ora del giorno o della notte. Faceva esperimenti assurdi, come se la cucina fosse un laboratorio. Ed era meglio che non fosse annoiato! Poteva sparare alla parete o far esplodere qualcosa. Sorrise. No. Non era Sherlock. Lui non sarebbe stato così discreto. La signora Hudson stava piangendo. Perché piangeva?  
“Sono un impostore. Dillo a chiunque voglia ascoltarti: dì loro che ho creato io Moriarty, per i miei scopi.”2  
Il sorriso scomparve. L’espressione si fece dura.  
“No, Sherlock. Non lo farò mai. Non crederò mai che tu fossi un imbroglione. Anche se me lo hai detto tu, non lo crederò mai. Ci sarà una ragione, se hai fatto quella cosa mostruosa. Ci sarà una ragione, se l’ultima cosa che hai fatto è stato tentare di convincermi che tu fossi un imbroglione. Perdonami, Sherlock, ho sempre creduto in te, nella tua geniale gioia di vivere che mi ha travolto, sconvolto la vita, portato a fare cose che non avrei mai immaginato di poter fare. Perdonami, Sherlock, davvero, ma stavolta non posso crederti. Stavolta so che mi hai mentito. Non so perché tu lo abbia fatto. Noi siamo amici. E gli amici non si mentono. Gli amici credono l’uno all’altro. Gli amici hanno fiducia l’uno nell’altro. Perdonami, Sherlock, ma stavolta non ti credo. Stavolta non ho fiducia in te. Perdonami, Sherlock, ma non crederò mai che tu fossi un imbroglione. E non ti perdonerò mai per aver cercato di farmelo credere. E di esserti ucciso.”

 

Fuga dal 221B di Baker Street

 

Era mattina. Un’ennesima mattina. Era trascorsa una settimana dalla morte di Sherlock. Il funerale era stato uno di quelli per pochi intimi. Persino i genitori di Sherlock non si erano presentati. Possibile che si vergognassero così tanto del figlio da non porgergli l’ultimo saluto? Oppure erano così frastornati da ciò che era accaduto da non poterlo affrontare. In fondo, è innaturale seppellire un figlio. Forse così potevano far finta che fosse ancora vivo. Sì. Doveva essere così. Loro non lo avevano visto lanciarsi dal tetto del Saint Bartholomew’s. Loro potevano credere che fosse ancora vivo. John Watson si era preso dei giorni di ferie dall’ambulatorio per mettere a posto l’appartamento di Baker Street. Doveva impacchettare le cose di Sherlock. Cercare di capire a chi dare cosa. Anche se pensava che nessuno avesse mire sulla strana collezione dell’unico consulente investigativo del mondo. Decisamente troppe cose. Ed ad ognuna era legato un ricordo. Il peso che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco aumentava con il trascorrere lento delle ore. Fu anche troppo facile decidere di alleviarlo con un liquido ambrato che non era certo the.  
“Solo un goccio. – si disse la prima sera John – Giusto per non ricordare a quale caso fosse legato quello stupido appunto: da maneggiare mettendosi a testa in giù. Solo un altro goccio, per dimenticare quanto avessimo riso quando un potenziale cliente si era presentato con la prova dell’esistenza degli extraterrestri fra noi e tu lo avevi travolto con la tua inesorabile logica, convincendolo che anche tu fossi un alieno.”  
Quanta gente strana era passata per il loro salotto! Sembrava quasi che ci fosse una calamita che attirasse chi avesse problemi assurdi. Sherlock li ascoltava tutti, mostrando la stessa impazienza sia verso quelli che avrebbe aiutato sia verso quelli che avrebbe liquidato con quel suo modo di fare sgarbato ed irritante. Quando John Watson si trascinò a letto, lasciò la bottiglia di whiskey vuota nel mezzo della stanza.  
La mattina dopo si svegliò con un enorme mal di testa. La luce lo infastidiva ed ogni suono era amplificato a dismisura dai postumi di una delle peggiori sbornie che ricordasse di aver mai preso. Fino ad allora.  
“Io non sono Harry. – si disse – Si è trattato di un singolo episodio che non si ripeterà.”  
La mattina seguente, la signora Hudson trovò un’altra bottiglia di whiskey, completamente vuota, riversa sul pavimento e John buttato sul divano.

 

Le parve strano entrare alla stazione di polizia. Il suo passato non era proprio privo di macchie, ma doveva parlare con qualcuno e Lestrade le era sembrato la soluzione più logica. La fecero attendere in un corridoio per quasi mezz’ora, quindi, finalmente, le dissero che l’ispettore poteva riceverla.  
La signora Hudson si sedette davanti alla scrivania, stringendo nervosamente i manici della borsetta.  
“Come sta, signora Hudson?” chiese gentilmente Lestrade.  
“Bene, grazie. E lei?” rispose di riflesso la donna.  
“Sto bene anch’io.” Ribatté l’ispettore, rimanendo in attesa che lei spiegasse il motivo della visita.  
La signora Hudson, invece, rimase in silenzio, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Lestrade aspettò un momento, poi mise fine a quel silenzio imbarazzato:  
“In cosa possa aiutarla?”  
“Ecco, mi scusi, non volevo disturbarla. So che ha tanto da fare …”  
“Nessun disturbo, signora Hudson. – sorrise il poliziotto – Sono sempre a sua disposizione.”  
“Si tratta di John.” Disse velocemente la donna.  
“John? Cosa è successo?”  
“Probabilmente mi sto preoccupando per nulla. – tergiversò la signora Hudson – Sicuramente non c’è alcun motivo per allarmarsi, ma … ecco … in due notti John si è scolato altrettante bottiglie di whiskey. Non è da lui. Non con tutti i problemi che ha con sua sorella a causa del bere.”  
Finalmente la donna alzò gli occhi e fissò il viso del poliziotto.  
“È già tornato a lavorare?” chiese lui.  
“Non ancora. Si è preso dei giorni per inscatolare le cose di Sherlock.”  
“Signora Hudson, facciamo una cosa. Con quello che è successo non possiamo stare troppo con il fiato sul collo di John. Questo paio di sere potrebbero essergli state necessarie per superare dei momenti difficili, ma, se dovesse esagerare anche stanotte od una qualsiasi delle prossime sere, voglio che mi telefoni subito a questo numero e me lo dica, così bloccheremo questa cosa prima che prenda il verso sbagliato.”  
La donna fece un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise riconoscente, stringendo il biglietto che l’uomo le aveva allungato: “Grazie, ispettore, le farò sapere cosa succede.”

 

Silenzio. Sempre più silenzio. La casa sembrava immensa e vuota. E troppo silenziosa. Possibile che Sherlock la riempisse così tanto con la sua sola presenza? Possibile che rendesse intensa e piena l’esistenza di John? Perché aveva messo fine alla propria vita? Perché aveva cercato di convincerlo che lo avesse sempre ingannato? Perché non era riuscito a fermarlo? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire per impedirgli di compiere quel gesto assurdo e privo di ogni logica? In cosa aveva sbagliato? Cosa aveva detto o fatto per far pensare a Sherlock che non avesse più fiducia in lui? Che razza di medico incompetente era per non aver capito che il suo più caro amico, la persona con cui condivideva ogni istante della giornata, era entrato in una fase depressiva così acuta da fargli compiere un’azione così estrema? E si era pure dimostrato essere un pessimo amico! Come altro definirsi? Sherlock, l’essere più anafettivo che esistesse al mondo, capiva ogni suo stato d’animo e cosa pensasse solo con una occhiata fugace. E John Watson, invece? Il grande dottore comprensivo ed empatico cosa aveva fatto? Non era riuscito nemmeno a capire che la persona più importante della sua vita era caduta in una spirale autodistruttiva senza uscita. Sherlock lo aveva salvato da un’esistenza vuota e solitaria. John lo aveva ricompensato abbandonandolo a se stesso nel momento più difficile. Cosa aveva fatto per meritare l’amicizia di Sherlock? Perché aveva miseramente fallito come essere umano? Tutte le domande e le considerazioni vennero annegate nell’ennesima bottiglia di liquido whiskey.

 

La signora Hudson trovò John raggomitolato sul pavimento del salotto abbracciato alla bottiglia vuota. Con le lacrime agli occhi, sollevò il telefono e compose il numero che Lestrade le aveva dato:  
“Ha bevuto anche stanotte.”  
“Allora è tempo di intervenire. Ci vediamo stasera.”

 

Lestrade si presentò al centro medico e si accomodò pazientemente in attesa di essere ricevuto. La mora dottoressa lo notò in un angolo e gli si avvicinò:  
“Salve Greg. Devi fare una visita?”  
L’uomo si alzò in piedi:  
“No, nessuna visita. Ho bisogno di parlarti di John.”  
Sarah sospirò:  
“Le cose stanno andando male?”  
“Malissimo. – rispose l’ispettore – John ha cominciato a bere.”  
La dottoressa lo fissò incredula:  
“No, non può essere. – scosse la testa – John non lo farebbe mai.”  
“Il John che conoscevamo prima della tragedia, sicuramente no. – disse Lestrade – Quanto tempo è che non lo vedi?”  
“Dal funerale. Non ha ancora ripreso il lavoro, ma so che ne avrà bisogno e che tornerà. Cos’altro potrà fare quando capirà che Sherlock se ne è andato per sempre?”  
“Bene. Farò in modo che riprenda servizio in pochi giorni. I primi tempi dovrete avere molta pazienza. Sai di qualche appartamento in affitto qui vicino?”  
“Sì, diversi. In bacheca ci sono degli annunci. Perché?”  
“Baker Street è la malattia che sta distruggendo John. Portarlo via da lì sarà la cura.”

 

Era scesa di nuovo la sera. Aveva trascorso la giornata in uno stato di confuso dormiveglia, decisamente utile per dimenticare Sherlock ed alleviare il dolore per la sua perdita. La sera, però, con il suo buio e le sue luci sgargianti, aveva riportato a galla l’angoscia. John si era attaccato all’ennesima bottiglia. Era stato costretto a cercare a lungo, per trovarla. Aveva rovistato in armadi e cassetti rovesciandone a terra il contenuto senza preoccuparsi che qualcosa potesse rovinarsi. Tutto pur di alleviare il dolore. Tutto pur di stordirsi per non ricordare. Mentre setacciava il salotto, si era trovato davanti la pistola. Ora che aveva bevuto metà della bottiglia, se la ritrovò fra le mani senza sapere nemmeno perché. La fissava affascinato, come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Ricordava ancora quando la aveva usata per impedire a Sherlock di prendere la pastiglia che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.3   
“Idiota. – pensò – L’idiota più intelligente che conoscessi.”  
Bevve un lungo sorso. Poi tornò ad ammirare l’arma. L’impugnatura. Il grilletto. La canna. Puntata verso se stesso. Il nero buco da cui poteva uscire il proiettile che lo guardava invitante. Fu così che lo trovò Lestrade entrando nel salotto: seduto sulla poltrona di Sherlock, con le gambe raccolte, le ginocchia a toccare il mento, la bottiglia incastrata fra il bracciolo ed il suo corpo, la pistola puntata verso il volto.

 

Lestrade rimase paralizzato sulla porta. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse pensando John, ma lo vide come ipnotizzato dall’arma che stava impugnando. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto, ma sapeva che doveva agire con molta calma: se John si fosse spaventato, avrebbe potuto far partire un colpo accidentale e ferirsi gravemente, se non addirittura uccidersi. Contando sul fatto che fosse troppo ubriaco per rendersi conto che lui si stava muovendo per la stanza, Lestrade si avvicinò silenziosamente ed, appena fu abbastanza vicino, disarmò John. Il dottore non oppose alcuna resistenza. Anzi, fissò l’ispettore come se non si rendesse conto di cosa ci facesse nel salotto di Baker Street. Lestrade mise al sicuro la pistola:  
“Che ne diresti di andare a letto?”  
John lo squadrava con uno sguardo spento e distante:  
“Sherlock? Sei tu? – strinse gli occhi ed avvicinò il viso a quello di Lestrade – No. Tu sei … Greg!”  
Il fiato puzzava di alcool e Lestrade arricciò il naso:  
“Sì, John, sono io. Ora ti porto a letto.”  
Lo sollevò di peso, visto che Watson non faceva nulla per aiutarlo, cingendolo con un braccio sopra la vita e lo trascinò per le scale fino alla sua stanza. Lo posò delicatamente sul letto, poi gli sollevò le gambe. John si addormentò di colpo. Lestrade sospirò e si sistemò, come meglio poté, sulla poltrona.

 

La mattina dopo il sole, che faceva capolino dalla finestra, svegliò John. Non ricordava come fosse arrivato a letto. Sentì qualcuno muoversi in cucina. Pensando che la signora Hudson stesse preparando la colazione, decise di scendere. Con sua grande sorpresa, vi trovò Lestrade, i vestiti spiegazzati e la barba non rasata.  
“Buongiorno John e ben svegliato.”  
John lo fissò perplesso:  
“Greg? Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Qui c’è del caffè. È forte e senza zucchero. Bevilo. Poi ti fai una doccia e la barba. Io, intanto, ti faccio le valigie … “  
“Cosa? – lo interruppe John irritato – Le valigie? Io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte!”  
“Io faccio le valigie. – continuò imperterrito Lestrade – Ieri ho visto un paio di appartamenti che possono andare bene. Li andremo a vedere insieme e ne prenderai uno in affitto. Ti concedo un paio di giorni per smaltire completamente tutto l’alcool che hai ingerito in questi giorni. Lunedì tornerai a lavorare.”  
John era furioso. Stringeva i pugni e sembrava sul punto di saltare addosso a Lestrade:  
“Come osi! – sibilò – Con che diritto vieni qui a dirmi cosa debba fare?”  
Lestrade non si scompose: appoggiò i pugni al tavolo e ricambiò lo sguardo duro:  
“Se non fai quello che ti dico, ti arresto.”  
“E con che accusa? Una bevuta di troppo?”  
“No: possesso di arma di fuoco e tentato omicidio.”  
John era esterrefatto:  
“Tentato … tentato omicidio? E chi avrei tentato di uccidere?”  
“Te stesso.”  
Ad uno sempre più sconvolto Watson, Lestrade raccontò nei minimi dettagli cosa fosse successo la sera prima:  
“Capisco che tu stia soffrendo per quello che ha fatto Sherlock, ma non hai il diritto di scaricare addosso a tutti noi anche il tuo suicidio! Come pensi che potremmo superare anche questo?”  
“Io … io non ho mai pensato … – balbettò John – Non ho mai voluto suicidarmi.”  
“Bene. Lascerai Baker Street oggi stesso e riprenderai a vivere. Sherlock sarà stato speciale, non lo metto in dubbio, ma non merita che tu ti lasci morire per lui. Non lo merita, chiaro? Ci sono persone, là fuori, che hanno bisogno di te. C’è gente che ha bisogno che tu torni ad essere un medico. Devi tornare a vivere! Non puoi seppellirti qui dentro e rinunciare alla tua vita solo perché quello stupido bastardo egoista ha deciso che era troppo difficile affrontare le accuse ed ha preferito farla finita. Tu non sei lui! Non ti permetterò di autodistruggerti, chiaro? Non ne hai il diritto! Non sei solo! Hai capito?”  
Lestrade non si era reso conto che, mano a mano che procedeva nel parlare, il tono di voce si era alzato sempre di più. Fissava John, che si mostrava sempre più smarrito e vulnerabile. La signora Hudson aveva fatto capolino sulla porta della cucina ed aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Lestrade fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi, poi riprese a parlare con un tono di voce più basso:  
“Mi dispiace, non volevo urlare. Ho già perso un amico, non posso perdere anche te.”  
John fece cenno di sì con la testa. Bevve il caffè e salì al piano di sopra a fare la doccia.

 

Salutare la signora Hudson fu la cosa più difficile. Lestrade era stato chiaro: John doveva andarsene per il suo bene. La donna era troppo affezionata al dottore per non capire che rimanere a vivere a Baker Street non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andare oltre.  
“Mi raccomando, John, – gli disse – prenditi cura di te stesso, ma non ti dimenticare di me. Quando te la sentirai, vienimi a trovare. Ti farò il tuo the preferito, va bene?”  
“Lo farò, signora Hudson. – rispose John – Si riguardi. Se dovesse avere bisogno, mi chiami.”  
Lestrade aveva finito di caricare i bagagli sull’auto ed era salito in auto al posto di guida. John si fermò sul marciapiedi, studiò la facciata del 221B di Baker Street. Per un attimo, gli sembrò che una figura alta e magra facesse capolino alla finestra del salotto. Il cuore gli mancò un colpo: Sherlock era tornato! Ma la realtà gli precipitò addosso con tutto il dolore che si portava sempre appresso negli ultimi tempi: Sherlock se ne era andato per sempre e non avrebbe più fatto parte della sua vita. Quello che aveva visto era solo un ricordo, un fantasma del passato che una folata di vento si era già portato via. John salì sull’auto e non si voltò mai indietro: non sarebbe più tornato al 221B di Baker Street per molto, molto tempo.

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, John si presentò in ospedale. Sarah lo accolse con un sorriso:  
“Buongiorno, John. – esordì la donna – Sono felice che tu sia tornato al lavoro.”  
John non riuscì a ricambiare il sorriso. Sarah lo prese sotto braccio e lo accompagnò nell’ambulatorio:  
“Oggi ho fatto in modo che avessi una giornata abbastanza tranquilla, giusto per non spaventarti troppo al tuo rientro, ma non ti ci abituare, perché ho intenzione di sfruttare le tue straordinarie capacità fino in fondo!”  
John continuava a non parlare. Entrati nello studio medico, c’era una donna che stava sistemando la scrivania e che si girò verso di loro. Sarah le sorrise:  
“John, vorrei presentarti l’infermiera che ti assisterà: Mary Morstan. Mary, questo è il Dottor John Watson.”  
I due si scambiarono una veloce stretta di mano. Sarah li lasciò.  
Era l’inizio di una nuova vita, per John. Una vita senza Sherlock. Senza casi. Senza avventure e pericoli. Si guardò intorno, sospirò.  
“Faccia entrare il primo paziente.” Sussurrò.  
E la vita monotona riprese.

 

Note

1 È l’unica scena di John nel salotto di Baker Street dopo il suicidio di Sherlock nella 2x03 “The Reichnbach Fall”.  
2 È una delle tante cose che Sherlock dice a John mentre si trova sul cornicione del Bart nella 2x03 “The Reichnbach Fall” prima di “suicidarsi”.  
3 Si riferisce a quando Sherlock sta per prendere la pastiglia offertagli dal taxista-serial killer nella puntata 1x01 “The Study in Pink”.


	2. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita senza Sherlock è fatta di sola routine, fino a quando un sorriso inizia ad illuminare l'oscurità.

Quando entrò nella stanza dei detective di Scotland Yard, Mycroft Holmes arricciò il naso: decisamente qualcuno aveva bisogno di fare un bagno. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a ordinare ai suoi uomini di prelevare Lestrade e farlo portare al club. Scosse la testa: pessima idea. Questa soluzione poteva andare bene per il dottore, non certo per un ispettore di Scotland Yard. Si diresse a passo deciso verso l’ufficio di Lestrade ed entrò senza chiedere permesso, accomodandosi nella sedia di fronte alla scrivania. Anderson e Donovan lo squadrarono increduli.  
“Lo strambo non era l’unico in famiglia con problemi di educazione!” Esclamò irritata Anderson.  
Lestrade la fulminò con lo sguardo ed i due agenti uscirono. Mycroft saltò tutti i convenevoli:  
“So che ha portato via John Watson da Baker Street.”  
L’ispettore serrò la mascella e si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere:  
“Ho dovuto riparare ai danni fatti da suo fratello. – ribatté – Ho promesso che non lo avrei mai detto a nessuno, ma se c’è qualcuno di cui sono sicuro che sappia mantenere un segreto, quello è sicuramente lei.”  
“Non sono certo che mi stia facendo un complimento, ma grazie per la fiducia,” lo rimbeccò acido Mycroft.  
Lestrade continuò come se non fosse stato interrotto:  
“Ho trovato John ubriaco con un’arma in mano. Penso che persino lei sappia che ubriaco più arma sia una pessima combinazione.”  
Mycroft sussultò impercettibilmente:  
“John ha tentato il suicidio?”  
“No. – rispose Lestrade – Almeno non credo. Ha detto che si era ubriacato e che si è trovato in mano la pistola. La casa di Baker Street, piena dei ricordi Sherlock, è un veleno per John. Portarlo via da lì è l’unica soluzione per impedirgli di autodistruggersi. Provavo un profondo rispetto verso suo fratello, malgrado passasse tutto il tempo ad insultare me ed i miei uomini. Sento la sua mancanza e mi dispiace che sia morto, soprattutto in quel modo. Però, anche John è un mio amico e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non perderlo. Ha qualcosa in contrario?”  
Mycroft rispose con voce neutra:  
“No, ha fatto bene. – si alzò per andarsene, ma si fermò sulla porta – Grazie per essersi preso cura di John.”  
“Non l’ho mai creduto.” Aggiunse in fretta Lestrade.  
Mycroft si girò a guardarlo interrogativamente. Lestrade rispose:  
“Non ho mai creduto che Sherlock fosse un impostore. Io so che lui era un uomo con un’intelligenza fuori dal comune. Era assolutamente insopportabile, ma sicuramente un genio. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, se me lo avesse permesso.”  
I due uomini si guardarono senza dire altro. Mycroft accennò un sorriso ed uscì.

 

Solo

 

Era trascorsa un’altra settimana. John era tornato solo una volta in Baker Street. Era andato a prendere la signora Hudson ed erano andati a portare dei fiori sulla tomba di Sherlock. Aveva persino parlato alla sua lapide, nera, severa ed essenziale, perfettamente adatta a lui. Però John non aveva messo piede nell’appartamento di Baker Street1: non ne era stato capace. Era come se la casa lo respingesse, come se capisse che mancava una parte dell’anima che l’aveva abitata e si rifiutasse di accettare la presenza di solo metà del cuore.   
Le giornate di John si susseguivano tutte uguali una all’altra: sveglia alle 6:30, doccia e colazione, turno antimeridiano in ambulatorio dalle 9:00 alle 13:00, pausa pranzo alla mensa dell’ospedale, turno pomeridiano dalle 14:00 alle 19:00, ritorno a casa, cena, televisione. Oltre all’acqua quello che poteva bere erano rigorosamente solo the o caffè. La routine era interrotta solo dalle irruzioni di Greg. La mattina in cui lo aveva portato via da Baker Street, Lestrade era stato perentorio:  
“Primo: la pistola la tengo io. Non ti azzardare a comprarne o procurartene un’altra. Secondo: tutta questa storia rimarrà fra di noi, fino a quando rispetterai le mie regole. Terzo: niente alcool per i prossimi sei mesi. Farò delle perquisizioni a sorpresa: se troverò anche solo una bottiglia mignon, ti porterò direttamente in prigione. Quarto: ritornerai a lavorare da lunedì. Mi terrò in contatto con Sarah per essere sicuro che ti presenti regolarmente. Quinto: devi tornare dalla psicologa, devi parlare con qualcuno.”  
John non aveva reagito in nessun modo, non si era ribellato né aveva protestato. Era stato seduto sul divano a guardarsi le mani giunte in grembo per tutto il tempo.  
“Sono stato chiaro?” aveva chiesto Lestrade il più dolcemente possibile.  
John aveva fatto un cenno di sì con la testa.  
Da allora, Watson non aveva mai sgarrato: era sempre stato puntualissimo al lavoro, sempre efficiente e disponibile a sostituire i colleghi, sempre gentile con tutti, non aveva più toccato una sola goccia di whiskey.  
Insomma, si stava comportando da cittadino e medico modello.  
C’era solo una cosa che stonava, in tutta quella perfezione, e di cui si accorgeva chiunque si soffermasse a studiare il dottore anche solo per qualche secondo: John non sorrideva mai e i suoi occhi azzurri, le rare volte che li alzava per guardare fugacemente qualcuno in faccia, avevano perso la scintilla della gioia di vivere.

 

Mycroft arrivò nel suo ufficio e fu raggiunto dalla sua assistente:  
“Il rapporto sui nuovi vicini del dottor Watson, signore.”  
E gli porse un fascicoletto che Holmes prese in mano mentre si metteva a sedere:  
“Qualcuno di interessante?”  
“Nessuno, signore. – rispose la ragazza – Tutti cittadini nella norma, qualcuno con qualche scheletro nell’armadio, che però farebbe felice solo un avvocato divorzista.”  
“Perfetto, nessuno che voglia attentare alla vita del dottore. John fa qualcosa di interessante?”  
“Lavora.”  
Mycroft si aspettava che la ragazza continuasse e, quando lei non lo fece, alzò lo sguardo dal fascicolo:  
“E … ?”  
“Lavora. – ripeté lei – Il dottor Watson lavora, non ha storie sentimentali in corso, non esce con nessuno, uomo o donna. Ogni tanto passa a trovarlo l’ispettore Lestrade.”  
Mycroft sospirò. Per quanto capisse che il loro piano dovesse procedere come concordato per riuscire, forse non avevano pienamente considerato l’impatto emotivo che avrebbe avuto su John. Del resto, né Sherlock né Mycroft erano mai stati particolarmente bravi a capire le emozioni e le reazioni umane.  
“Dobbiamo informare Sherlock del fatto che il dottor Watson abbia lasciato Baker Street?”  
“No. – rispose di getto Myscoft – Assolutamente no. Potrebbe fare qualcosa di stupido come cercare di accelerare la missione per tornare prima, facendosi uccidere, od addirittura ripresentarsi senza portarla a temine, ottenendo lo stesso risultato e mettendo in pericolo proprio le persone che sta cercando di proteggere, in primis John. No. Se mio fratello dovesse chiedere del dottore, gli direte che va tutto bene. Sono sicuro, comunque, che non lo farà. Sherlock non ha certo previsto che John sarebbe stato così male e penserà sicuramente che sia tutto a posto.”

 

Era arrivato Natale. Il primo Natale senza Sherlock. John stava malissimo. Vedeva la gente intorno a lui prepararsi a festeggiare con le persone care e lui sentiva il vuoto dentro e fuori di sé. Aveva accettato di fare il turno della sera della vigilia in pronto soccorso ed anche quello della mattina dopo. Sarah era preoccupata per lui ed aveva cercato di affrontare l’argomento mentre lui sistemava alcune carte:  
“John perché non vieni a festeggiare da me?”  
“C’è il tuo ragazzo. – allungò una cartella a Mary – Appunti sull’agenda che la signora Porter-Potter torna martedì e che voglio richiedere questa serie di esami.”  
“Vai da Lestrade.” Continuò Sarah.  
“Ha dei problemi con la moglie e passerà la vigilia ed il giorno di Natale in servizio. – passò un’altra cartella all’infermiera – Sono preoccupato per questi esami del signor Miller. Chieda al dottor Bauer un appuntamento per un consulto.”  
“JOHN! – urlò Sarah – STO CERCANDO DI PARLARE CON TE!”  
John inspirò, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla scrivania.  
“Mary, per favore, potrebbe lasciarci soli?”   
“Certo, dottor Watson.”  
Mary uscì, lasciando soli Sarah e John, che si strinse stancamente il naso, vicino agli occhi chiusi.   
“Sarah, – esordì lui a voce bassa – capisco cosa tu stia cercando di fare e te ne sono riconoscente, davvero, ma non sono ancora pronto. Mi è già difficile venire ogni giorno al lavoro e sentire la gente che sussurra alle mie spalle. Pensavi, forse, che non me ne fossi accorto? – alzò finalmente lo sguardo e Sarah poté vedere tutto il dolore che l’uomo aveva nel cuore – Ci sono quelli che mi prendono in giro: ‘povero stupido, si è fatto ingannare da un truffatore, ha passato anni a credere ad ogni panzana che gli diceva’; poi ci sono quelli che mi compatiscono: ‘poveretto, è una persona con un grande cuore e quel bastardo se ne è approfittato’. Non so nemmeno dirti quale dei due mi dia più fastidio.”  
“John … “ sussurrò Sarah con una profonda angoscia nella voce.  
Watson mosse una mano per allontanare ogni sua rimostranza e tornò a fissare la scrivania:  
“È tutto a posto. È normale che la gente reagisca così. Sherlock non era uno che passasse inosservato.”  
“È stato un egoista. Ha sempre pensato solo a se stesso e mai a te. Tu gli hai dato tutto te stesso e lui …”  
“Lui era Sherlock Holmes. – terminò con un sussurro John – Sono sempre stato perfettamente consapevole del fatto che il nostro sarebbe stato un rapporto a senso unico. Sherlock non è mai stato in grado di capire i sentimenti umani. Non per cattiveria, ma perché proprio non capiva. Era come un bambino che assorbe tutte le tue energie e non capisce perché non possa avere sempre tutto e subito. Stare con lui era estenuante, era come essere sempre su un otto volante, vivere con la sensazione di essere costantemente sul punto di precipitare da un precipizio. Però, malgrado questo, ha saputo riempire la mia vita, farmi sentire vivo e darmi uno scopo come mai nessuno prima. Sarei stato un uomo immensamente solo, senza di lui. Fra i due, ero più io ad avere bisogno di lui che lui di me. Patetico, vero? Ora che lui non c’è, sono tornato ad essere il soldato solo, appena tornato dall’Afghanistan, con in più questo immenso vuoto lasciato dalla sua morte.”   
“Non sei solo, John. – mormorò Sarah – Ci sono tante persone che ti vogliono bene. Non tagliarci fuori dalla tua vita solo perché lui ti ha ferito. E ricordati che tu vali moltissimo, anche senza Sherlock Holmes.”  
Poi, uscì dall’ambulatorio. Fuori dalla porta, c’era Mary Morstan che la stava aspettando:  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Sì. – rispose Sarah – Mi dispiace avere alzato la voce in quel modo. È solo che non sopporto quello che gli ha fatto Sherlock Holmes! Persino da morto continua a rovinargli la vita!”  
“Non si preoccupi, dottoressa Sawyer. – la rassicurò Mary – Anche io sarò in servizio per tutto il periodo come lui e mi prenderò cura del dottor Watson.”  
Sarah le sorrise riconoscente e tornò nel proprio studio.

 

Era trascorso il Natale. Era trascorso il Capodanno. L’inverno stava finendo, ma la primavera era ancora lontana. Lestrade aveva smesso di fare irruzione nella casa di John alla ricerca di superalcolici, ma si manteneva in contatto con lui per essere sicuro che stesse bene. Aveva anche cercato di coinvolgerlo come consulente in qualche indagine, ma Watson aveva sempre ribattuto che il cervello era Sherlock, mentre lui era solo il filtro fra il resto del mondo e le maniere poco gentili del giovane Holmes. Lestrade aveva capito che la ferita era ancora aperta, che una parte di John non era ancora riuscita ad accettare la morte dell’amico. Ogni tanto uscivano insieme. Gli aveva permesso di riprendere a bere qualcosa di più forte del the. Sapeva, però, che non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il posto di Sherlock nella vita di Watson. Lestrade era consapevole del fatto che John si fosse chiuso nel suo piccolo mondo fatto di solo di lavoro e dovere. Non ci voleva uno psicologo per capire che stava tenendo gli altri lontano per non essere nuovamente fatto a pezzi. L’ispettore, però, riteneva che tutto ciò fosse ingiusto e che dovesse esistere qualcuno che potesse cancellare il dolore dalla vita di John.

 

Tutto ebbe inizio una mattina di tardo marzo. Il cielo era plumbeo e la temperatura era più bassa del normale, per la stagione. Minacciava di piovere da ore, ma sembrava che le nuvole non si decidessero a scaricare il loro contenuto. Il corridoio dell’ospedale era pieno di pazienti in attesa: uno dei colleghi di John si era ammalato e lui si era fatto carico anche delle sue visite. Qualcuno aveva protestato per la lunga attesa con Mary, così John era uscito nel corridoio per cercare di calmare gli animi:  
“Buongiorno, signori, sono il dottor Watson. Capisco che l’attesa si stia prolungando più del solito e mi scuso per il disagio, ma il dottor Keller si è ammalato. Tra poco arriverà anche la dottoressa Brennan e …”  
“Stiamo aspettando da ore e solo ora chiama qualcuno per aiutarla! – lo interruppe un uomo alto con i capelli biondi – Potevate organizzarvi meglio prima!”  
“Ha ragione, signore. – cercò di minimizzare John – Ora, se vuole accomodarsi la signora Porter-Potter riprendiamo le visite e …”  
“Perché fa entrare per prima quella vecchia signora? – lo interruppe ancora l’uomo biondo – Io devo andare ad una riunione importante, mentre lei può perdere tutto il giorno senza problemi! Anzi! Non avrà nulla e sarà venuta qui in cerca di compagnia perché si sente sola.”  
“Giovanotto! – sbottò la signora Porter-Potter – Come si permette? Lei è un vero maleducato.”  
“Signora – intervenne John – si accomodi pure in ambulatorio. – poi si rivolse all’uomo – La dottoressa Brennan sta arrivando, la faccio mettere in testa alla sua lista, va bene?”  
L’uomo stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando si fermò per studiare il volto di John:  
“Ma … lei … come ha detto di chiamarsi?” chiese infine stringendo gli occhi.  
John conosceva quello sguardo: era trascorso del tempo, da quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, ma il cuore perse un colpo:  
“Dottor John Watson.” rispose con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Il volto dell’uomo si illuminò di un ghigno maligno:  
“Avevo ragione! Lei è il blogger di Sherlock Holmes, quell’imbroglione che si è finto un consulente investigativo e che si è suicidato lo scorso anno! Certo che voglio un altro dottore! Come possono permetterle di lavorare qui? Nel migliore dei casi, lei è un povero stupido che si è fatto turlupinare da un pazzo, nella peggiore delle ipotesi era un suo complice e lo ha aiutato a truffare quei poveri disperati che si rivolgevano al grande Sherlock Holmes come ultima risorsa per risolvere i loro problemi. Lei dovrebbe essere in galera, non qui a rubare lo stipendio!”  
Gli altri pazienti erano ammutoliti. John non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo da terra. Stringeva i pugni così forte da avere le nocche bianche. Aveva sperato che nessuno si ricordasse più del blog, ma questa si stava rivelando una vana illusione. L’uomo biondo passò lo sguardo sulle altre persone in attesa della visita:  
“Non vi fiderete di quest’uomo? – chiese – Non vorrete veramente farvi curare da lui?!”  
La voce che rispose era di una donna che si trovava accanto a John:  
“Come si permette? – sibilò Mary – Come OSA mettere in dubbio la professionalità e la competenza del dottor Watson? È per caso un suo paziente? Ha motivo di lamentarsi del suo operato come medico?”  
“No, ma …”  
“Allora non si permetta di giudicarlo. – lo bloccò subito Mary – Il dottor Watson è perfettamente qualificato per svolgere il suo lavoro. E per quanto riguarda il signor Sherlock Holmes, non è mai stato dimostrato che fosse un imbroglione ed un truffatore.”  
L’uomo aveva perso parte della sua baldanza, ma non si voleva dare per vinto:  
“Ma i giornali …”  
“Ah! – esclamò Mary – Perché i giornali sanno sempre tutto, vero? Inoltre, le vorrei far notare che il dottore ha perso un amico in un modo tragico. Quell’uomo, che fosse colpevole od innocente, si è ucciso! Se era colpevole, ha pagato per i suoi sbagli un prezzo più alto del necessario. Se, poi, fosse stato innocente, gente come lei lo avrebbe sulla coscienza e si dovrebbe vergognare per quello che ha detto!”  
“Giusto, signorina!” disse la signora Porter-Potter.  
“Senta giovanotto. – intervenne il signor Miller - Ci sta facendo perdere un sacco di tempo! Se non avesse trattenuto qui il dottore con le sue sciocchezze, la signora avrebbe già fatto e sarei già dentro io.”  
Anche altri pazienti iniziarono a mormorare apprezzamenti verso John:  
“Se il dottor Watson non le va bene, si tolga dai piedi, sarà uno in meno che avrò davanti.”  
“Il dottore è un ottimo medico e lei lo sta offendendo. Gli chieda scusa o se ne vada.”  
“Quei due avevano una relazione! – insistette caparbio l’uomo – Volete farvi curare da un dottore gay?”  
“Hai qualcosa contro i gay, amico?”  
L’uomo girò la testa, pronto a ribattere, ma si trovò davanti un uomo di mezza età, vestito come un motociclista, alto quasi due metri e decisamente grosso, con un bel po’ di tatuaggi sulla parte delle braccia che si vedevano. L’uomo deglutì e, vistosi messo in minoranza, se ne andò borbottando:  
“Andate tutti dal ciarlatano che vi meritate.”  
I pazienti applaudirono la ritirata dell’uomo. Il motociclista fece un largo sorriso a John:  
“Naturalmente non sono gay. – disse strizzando l’occhio – Direi che potremmo riprendere le visite.”   
John non poteva credere a quello che era successo. Passò lo sguardo stupito dal viso di un paziente all’altro, ma infine si fermò sul volto sorridente dell’infermiera bionda con il viso arrossato che si trovava al suo fianco: per la prima volta John Watson vide veramente Mary Morstan.

Note

1 Naturalmente è la scena al cimitero nel finale della 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall”: da quello che dice, si capisce che John ha lasciato l’appartamento di Baker Street.


	3. Mary Morstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come nasce un amore.

John Watson era rientrato nell’ambulatorio stranito: non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale dimostrazione di stima ed affetto da parte dei suoi pazienti. Quando lo raggiunse, Mary notò che stava tremando:  
“Dottore, si sente bene? – chiese preoccupata – Vuole che chiami qualcuno?”  
“No. – rispose John – Sto bene, grazie.”  
Però non smetteva di tremare. Appoggiò le mani allo schienale della sedia, cercando di calmarsi, ma gli riusciva difficile. Era come se emozioni e sentimenti trattenuti per tanto tempo avessero rotto gli argini e cercassero una via di fuga per esplodere verso l’esterno.  
“Volevo … – riprese – ehm … volevo ringraziarla … Mary … lei … uhm … lei … è stata molto gentile a …”  
“Non è stata gentilezza. – lo interruppe lei con un sorriso – Penso veramente tutto quello che ho detto. Lei è un bravo medico, un uomo gentile e generoso. Mi dispiace tanto per la sua perdita.”  
John fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
“Il suo amico doveva essere un uomo eccezionale.”  
“Era l’essere umano più straordinario che abbia mai conosciuto. – disse John con voce incrinata – Nessuno mi potrà mai convincere che fosse un imbroglione, nemmeno lui.”  
“Nemmeno lui? – chiese Mary sorpresa – Lui ha confessato … ”  
John si voltò di scatto verso di lei con gli occhi velati, interrompendola, furioso:  
“NON HA CONFESSATO! Non so perché abbia tentato di convincermi che fosse un impostore. Forse pensava che avrei sofferto di meno. Stupido idiota che non era altro! Come avrei potuto soffrire di meno? Si è buttato da quel tetto davanti ai miei occhi! Sentivo la disperazione nella sua voce e non sono riuscito a convincerlo che avremmo superato tutto ... che avremmo trovato una soluzione … – la rabbia e la disperazione lacerarono tutte le difese di John che cadde in ginocchio piangendo – ERAVAMO AMICI! IO MI FIDAVO COMPLETAMENTE DI LUI E LUI SI È UCCISO CONVINTO CHE LO AVREI ABBANDONATO ALLA PRIMA DIFFICOLTÀ! ERO DISPOSTO A SFIDARE CHIUNQUE PER PROTEGGERLO! … lui mi ha tradito … non ha creduto in me … perché non si è fidato di me … perché mi ha lasciato solo …”  
Mary si inginocchiò accanto a John e lo prese fra le braccia stringendolo in un tenero abbraccio, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli, sussurrandogli parole di conforto e cullandolo mentre piangeva, finalmente senza riserve, la morte del suo migliore amico.   
Fu così che Sarah li trovò. Una piccola fitta di gelosia le strinse il cuore, perché avrebbe dato tutto per essere lei la donna che cullava John fra le braccia per consolarlo ed amarlo, ma sapeva che il loro momento era passato, che l’attimo in cui avrebbe potuto nascere qualcosa fra loro era evaporato senza che lei riuscisse a trattenerlo, soprattutto a causa di Sherlock. Chiuse silenziosamente la porta:  
“Buona fortuna, Mary. Forse tu sarai la donna fortunata che potrà amare John Watson. Forse tu, senza la presenza ingombrante e deleteria di Sherlock Holmes, potrai renderlo felice.”

 

Mary Morstan

 

La mattina seguente John si era presentato al lavoro in perfetto orario. Era molto riposato, dato che era riuscito a dormire tutta la notte senza essere svegliato da sogni angoscianti. A quelli usuali sull’Afghanistan, si erano aggiunte diverse varianti del suicidio di Sherlock. Ormai era abituato agli incubi sulla guerra, quindi, quando lo svegliavano, riusciva a riprendere sonno abbastanza facilmente. I sogni sulla morte di Sherlock, invece, lo sconvolgevano sempre perché erano talmente vividi che gli sembrava che il tempo si fosse cristallizzato in quel preciso istante e non riuscisse ad andare oltre. Fu molto felice quando venne svegliato dal suono della radio e si rese conto di avere dormito tranquillamente tutta la notte. Era come se lo sfogo del giorno prima lo avesse liberato da un peso che lo opprimeva senza che se ne fosse mai reso conto.   
Quando entrò nell’ambulatorio, Mary era lì ad aspettarlo e lo studiò con tanta attenzione che John si sentì arrossire.   
“Buongiorno, dottor Watson!” lo salutò lei con voce squillante ed un sorriso luminoso.  
“Buongiorno, Mary.” Bofonchiò John, poi abbassò gli occhi, si infilò il camice bianco e si diresse alla scrivania. Quindi si sedette, prese le cartelle cliniche dei pazienti e, senza guardarla, chiese:  
“Allora … vediamo … chi abbiamo oggi?”  
Mary rimase un po’ interdetta da quella inaspettata freddezza, ma fece un meticoloso riassunto di quello che li avrebbe aspettati durante la giornata. John notò una tazza di caffè, nero e fumante, appoggiata di fianco alle cartelle cliniche. Alzò uno sguardo interrogativo verso Mary:  
“Il suo caffè mattutino. – rispose lei – Nero, senza zucchero e bollente. Come piace a lei. Glielo faccio trovare tutte le mattine, prima di cominciare le visite.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Watson veramente sorpreso.  
“Sì, certo. Da quando abbiamo cominciato a lavorare insieme. Tutte le mattine.” Ribadì Mary, sconcertata.  
John si girò verso la tazza, la sollevò e sorseggiò il caffè bollente.   
“Faccio entrare il primo paziente?”  
“Sì, grazie.”  
I pazienti si susseguirono uno all’altro. A metà mattina, Mary entrò con una tazza in mano.  
“La signora Solverson?”  
“È arrivata. Il marito l’ha picchiata. Di nuovo.”  
“Chiami l’agente Nygaard, per favore. Chissà che non riusciamo a convincerla a sporgere denuncia.”  
“Non ci conterei molto. Non credo che riusciremo mai a farle capire che merita di meglio di quell’uomo. Ci sono persone che pensano di non esistere, se non all’ombra di qualcun altro e non sanno di poter brillare di luce propria. Pensano che nessuno le veda, mentre, invece, il resto del mondo si rende perfettamente conto che valgono immensamente.”  
Mary appoggiò la tazza sulla scrivania e rimase in attesa. John non capiva e guardò la tazza che conteneva del the macchiato con appena un goccio di latte.  
“Sono le 11. Pausa the di 15 minuti.”  
“Anche questa è una nostra abitudine quotidiana?” domandò John dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
“Certo.” Rispose Mary stupita.  
Watson prese la tazza e sorseggiò il the. Mary fece per uscire, ma lui la richiamò:  
“Mary … ehm … scusi … le ho mai detto grazie?” ed alzò gli occhi verso di lei.  
Un sorriso illuminò il volto di Mary Morstan:  
“Certo che lo ha fatto, dottor Watson. Tutti i giorni.”  
John si sentiva tremendamente in colpa perché, in realtà, non era mai stato veramente consapevole delle attenzioni di Mary. Bevve il the, pensieroso.   
“Dottore, si sente davvero bene?” chiese preoccupata Mary.  
John le sorrise, un sorriso sincero fatto con il cuore che si rifletté negli occhi azzurri dell’uomo illuminandoli:  
“Sto bene, grazie. Come non lo sono stato da molto tempo.”

 

I giorni si susseguivano. La primavera aveva lasciato posto ad una calda estate che stava sfumando nei caldi colori di un tiepido autunno. John aveva passato ancora giorni difficili, ma si alternavano sempre più spesso ad altri in cui riusciva quasi a non pensare a Sherlock e, se lo faceva, erano fuggevoli ricordi che non gli lasciavano quel senso di angoscia e perdita tipici delle giornate peggiori.   
Il primo anniversario della morte dell’amico, però, si era presentato come se il tempo non fosse trascorso. Il peso al cuore era tornato talmente forte che gli mancava il respiro. Casualmente era il suo giorno libero, così non aveva nemmeno il lavoro a distrarlo. L’appartamento gli provocava un senso di claustrofobia che lo costrinse ad uscire. Girando senza meta si trovò davanti alla casa di Baker Street. Cominciò a guardare la porta, poi alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre: le tende, le stesse che c’erano quando vi abitavano lui e Sherlock, erano tirate. Sembrava che non fosse ancora abitato. Per un attimo pensò di andare dentro, salutare la signora Hudson e parlare un po’ con lei. Poi considerò che, sicuramente, si sarebbe messa a piangere e che gli avrebbe chiesto di tornare a vivere nell’appartamento che divideva con Sherlock. No. Non poteva. Non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare la signora Hudson e la casa vuota. Girò le spalle alla porta e si allontanò a passo veloce, quasi di corsa. Si ritrovò davanti a Scotland Yard, ma scartò l’idea di andare a trovare Greg Lestrade: avrebbero parlato di Sherlock, ma lui non voleva condividere con nessuno l’immenso senso di perdita che provava ancora nel pensare all’amico. Anche perché, al dolore, stava subentrando una rabbia furiosa che lo spaventava per l’intensità del sentimento. Un vero attacco di panico lo prese quando si rese conto di essere arrivato davanti al Bart. Il respiro si fece rapido e le pupille si dilatarono. Alzò lo sguardo fino al cornicione, aspettandosi di vedere Sherlock ritto in piedi che saltava. Una mano gli toccò gentilmente un braccio facendolo girare di scatto.   
“Dottor Watson sta bene?” chiese Mary preoccupata.  
John non la riconobbe subito, poi mise a fuoco il volto incorniciato dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.  
“Mary?”  
Lei lo osservava allarmata:  
“Dottor Watson è tutto a posto? È pallidissimo. Vuole che la accompagni da qualche parte?”  
John sembrava molto confuso:  
“Mary … no … sto … sto bene … davvero … io … ecco … io … sto bene … è tutto a posto …”  
“Non dovrebbe essere qui. – gli disse Mary – Non oggi.”  
“Tu … lei … cosa …”  
Lo prese sotto braccio e, con ferma delicatezza, lo costrinse a seguirla.  
“Non avrebbe dovuto venire al Bart. Non oggi.” Ripeté Mary con tono deciso, stringendo le labbra.  
John si lasciò trascinare via senza opporre resistenza.

 

Quando Mary accese la luce dell’appartamento di John, lui si chiese come ci fossero arrivati e come facesse lei a sapere dove lui abitasse, ma non pensò di dare voce a questi interrogativi. Lasciò che lei entrasse e si togliesse il cappotto:  
“Posso prepararle qualcosa da mangiare?” chiese Mary.  
John non rispose. La fissò: gli occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi, le labbra sottili e rosse. Si avvicinò a lei e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio. Mary non si sottrasse a quel contatto. John la studiò un attimo, aspettando che lei dicesse qualcosa, ma lei tacque, così lui le strinse la vita con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano le afferrava la nuca ed avvicinava il proprio viso a quello di Mary, per riprendere il bacio in modo più deciso. Le bocche si schiusero permettendo alle lingue di cercarsi e sfiorarsi con sempre più frenesia. Le mani di entrambi iniziarono a scorrere sul corpo dell’altro, slacciandosi e levandosi gli abiti a vicenda. Nel giro di pochi minuti, John trascinò Mary in camera da letto, senza mai staccare le proprie labbra da quelle di lei. John fece l’amore con una tale disperazione, un tale bisogno di sentirsi vivo, che non si rese minimamente conto se a Mary piacesse o se stesse solo sopportando la cosa.

 

La mattina dopo, John venne svegliato dal notiziario alla radio. Mary non c’era. Per un attimo pensò di essersi sognato tutto, ma capì subito che quello che ricordava era davvero successo e si sentì quasi male. Si passò le mani sulla testa, poi sul volto. Si guardò allo specchio, quasi non riconoscendo l’immagine dell’uomo riflesso. Non sapeva come affrontare Mary. Stava quasi pensando di darsi malato, ma sarebbe stato solo un procrastinare l’inevitabile incontro. Le avrebbe chiesto scusa, anche se, probabilmente, non sarebbe stato sufficiente. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare, a costo di impiegarci una vita intera.

 

Arrivato in ospedale, aprì la porta dell’ambulatorio e Mary era lì ad attenderlo, sorridente, come sempre. John era imbarazzatissimo. Chiuse la porta, ma non si scostò molto dall’anta. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
“Buongiorno, dottor Watson. – lo salutò allegramente Mary – Tutto bene?”  
Finalmente John riuscì ad aprire bocca:  
“Buongiorno Mary. Io … io … sto bene, grazie … ehm … lei? Sta bene?”   
Rimase in angosciosa attesa della risposta. Mary lo fissò negli occhi:  
“Certo che sto bene! Perché? Non dovrei?”  
“Per ieri sera … ecco … vorrei chiederle scusa … io … davvero non so … non so cosa sia successo.”  
Mary gli sorrise maliziosa:  
“Direi che ieri sera due adulti abbiano avuto un rapporto sessuale consensuale ed appagante. Per essere stata la nostra prima volta, non è stato proprio niente male. Sono convinta che, con appena un po’ di allenamento, faremmo scintille, noi due insieme.”  
John la guardò sorpreso:  
“Davvero? – capì subito di aver detto una stupidaggine ed arrossì – Cioè … volevo dire … sì, certo … appagante …”  
Mary si mise a ridere di cuore, poi vide l’espressione corrucciata dipinta sul viso di lui e disse:   
“Scusi, dottore, non volevo prenderla in giro, solo che è così buffo!”  
John non sapeva se essere sollevato od offeso, quindi optò per un neutro:  
“Mi fa piacere che stia bene.”  
Mary divenne seria e gli si avvicinò così tanto che John poteva sentire il suo profumo agrumato:  
“Se io ieri sera non avessi voluto che succedesse ciò che è accaduto, avrei detto no e so che lei non sarebbe mai andato oltre. Non potrebbe mai farlo. Io ho voluto fare l’amore con lei tanto quanto lei con me.”  
John non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Mary e non era sicuro di riuscire a pensare razionalmente:  
“Sono i motivi per cui è accaduto che potrebbero non essere edificanti, da parte mia.”  
“Ieri era l’anniversario della morte del suo migliore amico e lei aveva bisogno di sapere che la vita continua. Se c’è qualcuno che ha approfittato dell’altro, quella sono stata io: era tanto che volevo che succedesse, che ho sfruttato il suo momento di debolezza.”  
“Lei …? Perché?” chiese John sorpreso.  
Mary inarcò la bocca in un sorriso malizioso:  
“Perché? Perché cosa?”  
“Cioè … perché … insomma … io … potremmo darci del tu?”  
“Sì, John.” Sempre più vicina.  
“E potremmo … uhm … potremmo uscire … che ne so, una sera … a cena … so che dopo ieri sera …”  
“Sì.” Mary si era avvicinata così tanto che i loro nasi si stavano sfiorando.  
“Sì? – John deglutì a vuoto – Sì cosa?”  
“Sì. Uscire a cena. Stasera.”  
Mary inclinò la testa in modo che le loro labbra potessero toccarsi.  
“Stasera?” ripeté John, ma non poté aggiungere altro perché Mary aveva iniziato a baciarlo dolcemente. Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, John rispose al bacio e la strinse a sé. Mary ricambiò l’abbraccio e continuarono a baciarsi fino a rimanere senza fiato. Si staccarono ansanti e rossi in viso, le fronti che si toccavano. Watson rise sommessamente:  
“Direi che sia meglio che iniziamo le visite, prima di farci sorprendere a baciarci come due ragazzini.”  
Mary si staccò da lui di malavoglia:  
“Decisamente giusto.”  
“Mary. – John la trattenne un attimo per un polso, fissandola intensamente negli occhi – Grazie.”  
Mary gli sorrise, ricambiando lo sguardo intenso:  
“Non devi ringraziarmi, John. Il mio è solo egoismo: voglio accaparrarmi l’uomo migliore del mondo.”  
John la lasciò andare. Si sentiva stranamente leggero e felice. Ed un improvviso senso di colpa gli fece mancare il respiro: Sherlock era morto, si era ucciso un anno prima, facendo a pezzi la vita del dottore. Come poteva sentirsi così felice, ora? La risposta arrivò quando Mary tornò e John si perse nell’azzurro limpido e profondo dei suoi occhi luminosi.


	4. L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riprendere a vivere, essere felici, riuscendo a fare pace con chi ci ha lasciato.

Greg Lestade entrò nel bar e fece scorrere lo sguardo fra gli avventori presenti per trovare il viso conosciuto di John Watson, con cui aveva appuntamento. La prima cosa che notò, furono i capelli biondo cenere di una testa che si girava verso la porta. Poi vide gli occhi illuminarsi e la bocca piegarsi in un sorriso. John alzò una mano e gli fece un cenno di saluto. Lestrade lo raggiunse al tavolo:  
“Ciao John! Ti trovo in forma.”  
“Grazie. – sorrise John – Anche io ti trovo in forma. Cosa prendi?”  
“Una birra, grazie.”  
John fece un cenno alla cameriera e le ordinò due birre.  
“Come vanno le cose?” chiese Lestrade.  
“Bene.” Fu la risposta lapidaria di John.  
Greg lo studiò un po’ e non poté fare a meno di notare un certo nervosismo da parte del dottore, che non alzava gli occhi dal bicchiere, rigirandolo fra le dite. Sospirò:  
“Hai ripreso a bere?”  
John alzò la testa di scatto:  
“No! – esclamò – Nononono. Tranquillo, non ho ripreso a bere.”  
Lestrade era disorientato:  
“Allora perché sei così nervoso?”  
John inspirò ed espirò, poi guardò negli occhi Greg, leggermente imbarazzato:  
“Da quando Sherlock … uhm … da quando Sherlock …”  
“Se ne è andato …” proseguì la frase Lestrade per facilitare John.  
“Sì, ecco … grazie … ti considero uno dei miei migliori amici.”  
Lestrade sorrise:  
“Grazie, mi fa piacere. Anche per me tu sei uno dei miei migliori amici.”  
“Così, vorrei presentarti una persona.”  
Lestrade si raddrizzò sulla sedia, fissando John con stupore:  
“Hai una ragazza!”  
“Bhè, diciamo che esco con qualcuno.”  
“Da quanto? Quanto è seria la cosa? Come si chiama? Dove la hai conosciuta? Cosa sa di Sherlock? …”  
John scoppiò a ridere sommessamente, alzando le mani come se dovesse arrendersi:  
“Calma calma! Sei proprio un poliziotto. Risponderò a tutte le tue domande ad una condizione.”  
“Spara.”  
“Come stavo tentando di dirti, vorrei presentartela. Usciresti a cena con noi?”  
“Quando?”  
“Domani sera?”  
“Andata. Ed ora racconta. Come si chiama?”  
“Mary Morstan.”

 

L’amore è una cosa meravigliosa

 

Quando Mycroft Holmes entrò nel suo ufficio, la sua assistente lo raggiunse porgendogli un fascicolo:  
“Il dottor Watson esce con una donna.”  
“Davvero? – chiese piacevolmente sorpreso – Da quanto tempo?”  
“Da circa quattro mesi.”  
Mycroft si sedette. Notando che la donna non stava sorridendo, si preoccupò:  
“Qualcosa non va nella nuova ragazza di John?”  
“Si fa chiamare Mary Morstan.”  
Mycroft aprì il fascicolo che gli aveva porto:  
“Un’ex agente della CIA?! – alzò lo sguardo – Spia e killer?! Perché lo sappiamo solo ora?”  
La ragazza non si scompose:  
“All’inizio sembrava una storia come tante altre ed abbiamo proceduto a fare un controllo standard. Era tutto a posto. Poi, ci siamo resi conto che la relazione aveva preso una svolta decisamente molto seria, così abbiamo pensato che fosse il caso di indagare più approfonditamente sulla donna e sono iniziate ad emergere delle discrepanze. Questi sono i risultati delle ultime indagini.”  
“Mmmh … vedo che ha lavorato anche per noi.”  
“Sì. Operazione Olympus. Nome in codice Selene.1”  
“Ed ora per chi lavora?” chiese Mycroft chiudendo il fascicolo.  
“Sembrerebbe che si sia ritirata e che non abbia un ingaggio.”  
“Oh, davvero? – ribatté scettico – Una killer e spia professionista, in pensione, avrebbe casualmente incrociato la propria strada con quella di John Watson, subito dopo la morte di Sherlock? Cosa ha quell’uomo? Una calamita per psicopatici e sociopatici?”  
“Non saprei. – rispose l’assistente – Dire che si tratti di una coincidenza sembrerebbe riduttivo.”  
“L’universo non è così pigro e raramente le coincidenze esistono2. – convenne Mycroft appoggiando le braccia sulla scrivania – Voglio una ulteriore indagine su questa donna: dovete assolutamente scoprire chi l’abbia assunta e perché. Voglio che il livello di sorveglianza su John Watson sia aumentato. Se vi accorgete che sia in pericolo, eliminate Mary Morstan.”  
“Solo se vediamo che rappresenti una minaccia per il dottore?”  
“Sì. Le coincidenze, dopotutto, potrebbero anche esistere e lei potrebbe essere un nuovo inizio per John. Dopo quello che gli ha fatto passare Sherlock, come possiamo togliergli la felicità ritrovata? Perché quella donna rende Watson felice, vero?”  
“Sembrerebbe di sì, signore.”  
Mycroft osservò una foto che ritraeva un sorridente John che passeggiava con una donna bionda.  
“Dobbiamo informare suo fratello dei nuovi sviluppi nella vita del dottor Watson?”  
Holmes distolse l’attenzione dalla fotografia:  
“Assolutamente no. Sherlock si farebbe distrarre. Non manca molto al completamento della missione. Gli diremo tutto quando rientrerà a Londra.”  
La donna fece un cenno di assenso con il capo ed uscì, lasciando Mycroft Holmes a riflettere sui casi della vita e su chi potesse aver fatto incrociare le strade di John Watson e Mary Morstan.

 

La signora Patricia Porter-Potter entrò nell’ambulatorio per la solita visita di controllo. L’anziana signora era vedova da diversi anni, senza figli e viveva in una vecchia casa con due cani e quattro gatti. Da giovane doveva essere stata una donna molto bella. Tutt’ora, oltre a candidi capelli corti, sempre perfettamente pettinati, aveva lineamenti del viso delicati e dolci, era alta e magra, con un portamento aggraziato ed elegante e due brillanti occhi nocciola che mostravano una intelligenza ancora ben presente, nonostante l’età avanzata. John aveva sempre nutrito un affetto particolare per la signora che si divertiva a raccontargli le avventure degli animali con cui divideva la casa e la vita oppure aneddoti di quando era giovane. Anche nei momenti più bui, dopo la morte di Sherlock, la donna riusciva sempre a strappargli un sorriso, che gli illuminava, anche se solo per pochi secondi, i tristi occhi azzurri. Negli ultimi mesi, i racconti dell’anziana signora non si limitavano a fare emergere un sorriso stentato, ma suscitavano vere e proprie risate.  
“E così Fanny ha abbandonato la caccia al topo per dedicarsi alla più sicura attività di poltrire sul divano.”  
La signora concluse la sua storia, mentre John e Mary ridevano:  
“Fanny dovrebbe lasciare che ad occuparsi dei topi siano i gatti di casa. – commentò John – Forse, a forza di convivere con loro, crede di essere un gatto anche lei.”  
“Cielo! Potrebbe essere proprio così! – ribatté la signora Porter-Potter – Direi, però, che abbia imparato la lezione … o almeno lo spero!”  
John riprese fiato e si ricompose. Lesse gli esiti degli esami che aveva davanti e disse:  
“Signora Porter-Potter, non voglio che si preoccupi, ma ci sono alcuni dati che non mi convincono. Vorrei che la visitasse anche il dottor Grey. Se lei è d’accordo, andrei da lui per fissare un appuntamento.”  
“Oh, caro, alla mia età non tradirei mai il mio dottore con un altro, ma se lei lo reputa necessario, seguirò tutte le sue istruzioni.”  
John sorrise:  
“Vado a parlare con lui e torno subito.”  
Uscito John dalla stanza, l’anziana signora si rivolse a Mary:  
“Decisamente un uomo notevole, non trova mia cara?”  
“Concordo con lei.” Rispose Mary.  
“E ha notato la luce che gli illumina gli occhi da alcuni mesi a questa parte? – chiese la signora Porter-Potter sorridendo – Non direbbe che qualcosa sia cambiato nella sua vita?”  
Mary ricambiò il sorriso:  
“Potremmo quasi dire che sembrerebbe innamorato, vero?”  
“Oh, sì, cara, potremmo dirlo. Quasi quanto lei lo è di lui.”  
Mary arrossì:  
“Si vede così tanto?”  
“Oh, solo ad un occhio esperto. – replicò la signora – Se fossi più giovane, gli farei una corte sfacciata pure io!”  
“E sarebbe una rivale temibile!”  
“Sono felice per lui. – riprese l’anziana donna – Ha passato un periodo orribile e merita di ritrovare la serenità e l’amore che lei gli ha portato.”  
Mary fissò un punto indefinito nella stanza e, con voce improvvisamente seria, disse:  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui, per tenerlo vicino a me e vederlo felice. Qualunque cosa.”

 

**********

 

Non si erano visti per alcuni giorni. Mary era andata a trovare una vecchia amica a cui era nato un bambino e John era rimasto a Londra da solo. Quando si presentò alla stazione a prendere Mary, lei notò subito che c’era qualcosa di nuovo: un paio di baffi faceva bella mostra di sé sul labbro superiore di John. Lei studiò il viso dell’uomo per alcuni secondi: i capelli biondo cenere, che nascondevano qualche filo bianco; le piccole rughe che si formavano intorno agli occhi e sulla fronte, che davano al volto di John una tale capacità di manifestare emozioni e pensieri che non avevano mai bisogno di parole; le labbra sottili, ora nascoste da quella peluria biondiccia; gli occhi, quegli occhi azzurri così chiari ed intensi, che si illuminavano quando le sorrideva, facendole mancare il respiro. Lo baciò e i baffi le fecero il solletico. Allontanandosi da lui, domandò:  
“Baffi?”  
“Baffi! – esclamò John sorridendo felice – In tuo onore.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Mary sorpresa.  
“Tu mi hai cambiato la vita. Mi hai donato la gioia di vivere. Così ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto anche un cambiamento fisico. Dato che non posso diventare più alto né credo che ti piacerei con troppi muscoli, ho deciso di farmi crescere i baffi. Inoltre, mi danno un aspetto da serio, affidabile e responsabile dottore, allontanandosi completamente dallo sbarazzino e spregiudicato John Watson che seguiva Sherlock Holmes in ogni sua folle impresa. Un taglio netto rispetto alla mia vita passata. Cosa ne dici? Ti piaccio lo stesso?”  
Mary non amava quei baffi, che facevano sembrare John più vecchio, ma capì che per lui erano un altro passo verso il recupero da ciò che era accaduto e decise di mentire per renderlo felice:  
“Mmmmm … sei proprio affascinante. Dovrò stare ancora più attenta che nessuna donna ti gironzoli troppo vicino. Potrei anche uccidere chi tenti di allontanarti da me.”  
John rise, arrossendo:  
“Non ti preoccupare: nessuno mi porterà via da te. Per me esisti solo tu.”

 

**********

 

Quella mattina John fu svegliato da un incubo. Aveva rivissuto il giorno del suicidio di Sherlock. Era da qualche tempo che non succedeva, ma non si sorprese dal momento che quello era il secondo anniversario della morte del suo migliore amico. Però era anche l’anniversario del suo primo anno con Mary. Morte e vita, dolore e felicità, tutti rappresentati dallo stesso giorno. L’universo aveva davvero un bizzarro senso dell’umorismo nel gestire la legge della compensazione.  
Era ancora troppo presto per alzarsi, quindi rimase sdraiato a letto, fissando il soffitto e rivivendo gli ultimi minuti di Sherlock nella propria mente, come un film al rallentatore. Si chiese, per l’ennesima volta, cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare per fermarlo. Anche stavolta non trovò una risposta. Notò, però, che la fitta al cuore, che sentiva ogni volta che ripensava a quel giorno, era stata meno dolorosa. Non di tanto, certo, ma un po’ meno. Probabilmente quel dolore profondo non sarebbe mai scomparso del tutto, ma per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, pensò che potesse essere più sopportabile.  
Girò la testa verso la donna che dormiva al suo fianco. Ne studiò i lineamenti dolci e sereni. Sorrise pensando a quanto fosse stato fortunato ad incontrarla.  
“Non dovresti fissarmi prima che mi sia restaurata. – disse Mary senza aprire gli occhi – Dovrebbe esserci una legge che impedisca agli uomini di svegliarsi prima delle donne e di vederle senza trucco.”  
John sussultò, poi rise e le accarezzò il viso con un dito:  
“Tu sei sempre bellissima.”  
“Adulatore. – ribatté Mary aprendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa ad una mano – Hai avuto un incubo?”  
“Sì. – rispose lui – Sai che giorno è oggi.”  
“Già.” Lei non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a studiare il volto e gli occhi tristi dell’uomo che amava.  
“Vorrei chiederti una cosa. – riprese John – Ecco … so che può sembrare stupido … però … per me sarebbe importante. Vedi tu … come dire … Mary tu mi rendi felice, capisci?”  
“Lo spero bene. – lo interruppe lei – Altrimenti non sarei qui!”  
“Ehm … sì … vero …”  
“Scusa, John, non volevo interromperti.”  
“Sì, grazie. Allora … dicevo … so che può sembrare stupido, ma tu e Sherlock siete le due persone più importanti della mia vita e vorrei che vi conosceste.”  
Mary lo fissò perplessa:  
“Vuoi che facciamo una seduta spiritica per evocare il fantasma di Sherlock?”  
John incrociò le braccia sul petto e corrugò la fronte creando un paio di rughe ai lati del naso. Sospirò:  
“Mary! Non sto scherzando!”  
Lei sorrise, avvicinò le labbra alla punta del naso di John e vi depositò un lieve bacio:  
“Scusa, hai ragione. È solo che vorrei sempre vederti felice.”  
La fronte di John si distese mentre le labbra si piegavano in un sorriso:  
“Vorrei che venissi al cimitero con me.”  
Mary ricambiò il sorriso:  
“Non ti avrei permesso di andarci da solo nemmeno se non me lo avessi chiesto. – poi aggiunse – Io verrò con te al cimitero, ma stasera è anche il nostro anniversario ed ho intenzione di festeggiarlo facendoti un regalo.”  
“Cosa?”  
Mary era uscita dal letto e stava andando in bagno. Sulla porta si girò, sorridendogli maliziosa:  
“Posso solo dirti che è nero.” Sussurrò con voce suadente, poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
John deglutì a vuoto, già immaginandosi cosa potesse aspettarlo quella sera.

 

Mycroft Holmes entrò nel suo studio e la sua assistente lo raggiunse subito.  
“Buongiorno, signore. – esordì la ragazza – Hanno trovato il corpo di Alan Forbes: è stato ucciso due giorni fa. Prima di non dare più proprie notizie, aveva fatto in tempo ad informarci del fatto che una rete sotterranea sta preparando un attentato terroristico a Londra.”  
“Ha detto che cosa stiano preparando e chi siano?”  
“No, signore. Lo hanno ucciso prima che potesse trasmettere più dettagli sull’attentato.”  
“Peccato per Forbes, era un ottimo agente. Comunque, il tempismo è perfetto: è arrivato il momento che Sherlock rientri dalla sua vacanza. Ha finito di sgominare l’organizzazione di Moriarty ed è ora di riportarlo a casa. Lo metterò subito ad indagare su questo caso.”  
“Forse suo fratello non sarà contento delle novità riguardo al dottor Watson. – interloquì l’assistente – Ho ricevuto i risultati delle ultime indagini su Mary Morstan.”  
“Allora?”  
“Pulita. Non lavora per nessuno. Sembra proprio che si sia ritirata.”  
Mycroft le lanciò uno sguardo scettico:  
“Sarà. Se la vedrà Sherlock anche per questa faccenda. Intanto vado a recuperarlo.”  
“Lo va a riprendere lei stesso?” chiese un po’ sorpresa l’assistente.  
“Sì. – rispose con tono annoiato Mycroft – Ogni tanto andare sul campo non fa male.”

 

John era davanti alla lapide nera con la scritta Sherlock Holmes e la fissava con sguardo triste:  
“Sherlock. – sussurrò – Non hai idea di quanto mi manchi. Anche se sono trascorsi due anni, mi sembra ieri che ti sei buttato dal tetto del Bart. Hai lasciato un vuoto immenso nella mia vita e non saprò mai nemmeno perché. Oggi, però, non sono qui solo per ricordare il tuo anniversario, ma vorrei presentarti una persona. Penso che ti sarebbe piaciuta, sai? Lei ha reso la mia esistenza più facile da vivere. Si chiama Mary Morstan. Ed io la amo.”  
Mary raggiunse John vicino alla lapide e gli prese la mano. Le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
“Piacere di conoscerti Sherlock. Anche io amo John e ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di lui. Per sempre.”  
Rimasero lì, le loro immagini riflesse nella lapide nera e lucida, mano nella mano.3

 

**********

 

John continuava a rigirare la piccola custodia rossa fra le dita, nervosamente. Non si accorse nemmeno che Greg Lestrade si era seduto al tavolo:  
“Ciao, John. Bella scatolina. È un regalo per me?”  
John incrociò lo sguardo dell’ispettore e fece un sorriso tirato:  
“Ciao Greg, ben arrivato. Birra?”  
“Birra.”  
Ordinarono e rimasero in silenzio. Lestrade decise di mettervi fine:  
“John sei strano. Qualcosa non va?”  
“No, davvero Greg, sto bene. – aspettò un po’, sorseggiando la birra – VogliochiedereaMarydisposarmi.” Tutto d’un fiato.  
Lestrade sorrise:  
“Grande! John è fantastico! Il grande passo. Sono davvero felice per te. Ero veramente preoccupato che quello che era successo con Sherlock ti avesse rovinato la vita, invece sei riuscito ad andare avanti. – gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla – Sono orgoglioso di te!”  
John aveva un sorriso imbarazzato dipinto sul volto:  
“In effetti, questi ultimi due anni non sono stati facili. Se sono riuscito a superare la morte di Sherlock lo devo soprattutto a Mary. È stata fantastica con me: paziente, dolce, comprensiva. Mi sono confidato con lei come non ho mai fatto con altri. La amo tantissimo. Non so cosa io abbia fatto per meritarla.”  
“Quando è il grande giorno?”  
“Stasera. Ho prenotato il ristorante e le darò l’anello che mi ha lasciato mia madre. – sospirò – Spero solo che mi dica di sì.”  
“Lo farà, vedrai. – Lestrade alzò il bicchiere – Un brindisi al nuovo Watson ed alla futura signora Watson.”  
John sorrideva felice:  
“Alla signora Watson!”

 

Quel pomeriggio John era tornato a Baker Street ed aveva informato anche la signora Hudson dei suoi piani di accasarsi.4 Era stato difficile rimettere piede nell’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Sherlock. Si era quasi aspettato di sentirlo suonare il violino o sparare al muro o di vederlo in cucina intento ad eseguire uno dei suoi strampalati esperimenti o seduto sulla poltrona con le gambe rannicchiate e le mani congiunte immerso nel mind palace o saltare impaziente da una parte all’altra della stanza straparlando di qualcosa. La vista del salotto vuoto e pieno di polvere gli aveva provocato una fitta al cuore così forte da fargli mancare il fiato. In quel momento di malinconia, si era chiesto se a Sherlock sarebbe piaciuta Mary. Aveva cacciato via velocemente quel pensiero: il suo miglior amico era morto da due anni e la sua vita doveva andare avanti. Sherlock era il passato: un meraviglioso, travolgente ed indimenticabile passato, che non sarebbe più tornato. Mary era il futuro: un tranquillo, normale e rassicurante futuro. Inoltre, preferiva non ricordare che a Sherlock non fosse stata simpatica nessuna delle ragazze con cui era uscito, quando convivevano a Baker Street. 

 

La serata al ristorante era trascorsa tranquilla e piacevole, come sempre, quando usciva con Mary. John sperava che lei non avesse notato il suo nervosismo, anche se era quasi sicuro che gli avesse lanciato qualche occhiata leggermente perplessa. Watson, però, stava aspettando il momento giusto per farle il discorso che stava preparando da settimane. Lo aveva persino provato qualche volta davanti allo specchio, sentendosi sempre un perfetto idiota. Quando, verso la fine della cena, Mary si era alzata per andare in bagno, John aveva deciso che fosse arrivato il momento di fare la grande domanda, quella che avrebbe dato una svolta decisiva alla sua vita. Seduto al tavolo, da solo, aveva chiesto la lista dei vini per scegliere quello adatto a festeggiare la risposta affermativa, almeno lo sperava, di Mary alla sua proposta di matrimonio.  
Quello che il dottore non poteva nemmeno lontanamente immaginare, era che Sherlock Holmes stesse facendo il suo trionfale ed impertinente ingresso nel ristorante, avvicinandosi a lui sotto le bizzarre spoglie di un cameriere in occhiali e finti baffetti neri, con un improbabile accento francese, pronto a travolgere e sconvolgere i piani fatti per il futuro, riportando scompiglio e disordine nella vita di John Watson.5

 

  
Note

1 Scusate l’autoreferenza e l’autocitazione. Nel mio precedente racconto (“Pure questo è amore”) Mycroft e Mary hanno un confronto durante il quale lui la chiama Selene. Giustamente mi è stato fatto notare (ancora grazie) che in realtà Mary Morstan dà una chiavetta a John (episodio 3x03 “His Last Vow”) dicendogli che lì c’è tutta la verità su di lei e le iniziali scritte sopra sono A.G.R.A. Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa parte, ho pensato che, dal momento che Mary sembra essere una libera professionista, possa aver lavorato anche per il governo inglese utilizzando il nome in codice Selene, giustificando, in questo modo, quello che le dice Mycroft nel mio precedente racconto. Insomma, sarebbe un modo per salvarmi in calcio d’angolo. Siate clementi.   
2 Mycroft dice qualcosa di molto simile nel mind palace di Sherlock nell’episodio 3x02 “The Sign of Three”.  
3 È una rivisitazione della scena del cimitero nella puntata 3x01 “The Empty Hearse”.  
4 Sempre la 3x01 “The Empy Hearse” con la fantastica signora Hudson che pensa che John si voglia sposare con un uomo!  
5 Ancora nella 3x01 “The Empy Hearse”, Sherlock Holmes è tornato e decide di ricontattare John Watson senza tenere troppo conto di cosa possa essere accaduto al suo amico nei due anni in cui lui non c’è stato. E, decisamente, Sherlock si merita tutte le botte che John gli rifila (e forse se ne meriterebbe anche qualcuna in più).


End file.
